Time Travelling Hinagiku
"Time Traveling Hinagiku" is the 11th episode of season one of the Wedding Peach anime. Plot Momoko, Yuri, Hinagiku, and some of the school boys are constructing a flower clock for the Hanosano School Campus's anniversary. The girls talk about the viewing platform being built right beside the flower clock and the upcoming anniversary coming in two days. When it's night time, where everyone has left, Pluie appears sensing the love wave from the flower clock. He then commands a devil he brung to destroy the flower clock. In the morning at Hinagiku's house, Hinagiku notices the Saint Pendule's time is going fast. When Hinagiku gets to school, she notices that the ceremony for the school's anniversary is about to start, despite it being in two days initially. Hinagiku gets to the ceremony grounds and asks Momoko and Yuri if there practicing for the ceremony, which they respond that the anniversary ceremony is today, surprising Hinagiku. The principal of the Hanosano campus gives the opening speech, but almost trips and loses the paper with the speech, making everyone laugh. Later, the girls look at the schedule of the anniversary. The only event left of the anniversary is the climax where the principal and Yanagiba, the flower appreciation representative, will go up to the viewing platform and view the flower clock from above. While Yuri acknowledges this as a good story for the school newspaper, Hinagiku also becomes suspicious that the Aniversary should've came the next day instead of today. Yousuke appears and says what is getting served for lunch, which are pork cutlet sandwiches with a side of flan. Momoko gets excited about this, but Yousuke disappoints her by saying and taunting that the soccer team bought all the food up. When the flower clock reaches 12, Yanagiba and the principal head up to the viewing platform, while the girls and students watch from below. However, once they both get on the top of the tower, a part of it breaks, causing Yanagiba to fall off the tower and land on the flower clock. When he falls onto the flower clock, all of the flowers on the clock wither and die. Yanagiba is then sent to the hospital by an ambulance vechicle, while the girl's and others watch him getting transported away. Yuri tells Momoko and Hinagiku that Yanagiba had broken his leg in two places, hinting that he can't play soccer for a while. At night time at Hinagiku's house, Hinagiku rests in bed, disappointed on how the day went. When she looks at her clock, the time's going fast, as well as the Saint Pendule. The next day, Hinagiku goes to school worrying about Yanagiba's injuries. When she enters, she notices the ceremony has started again, thinking it was a different one. When Hinagiku goes up to Momoko and Yuri, they tell her it's the ceremony anniversary, which shocks her. She tries to tell them that it was yesterday and that Yanagiba's got into a accident, they don't believe her, as Yanagiba is at the ceremony unharmed. The events of the principal's messup repeats itself, which Hinagiku notices. The girls go back to the schedule like they d the previous day and say the same things. Hinagiku points this out and tells Momoko and Yuri that Yousuke is going to come in and tell them what's for lunch. As predicted, Yousuke walks in saying the same dialogue, to which Hinagiku tells him what he's about to say what's for lunch. Yousuke surprised says it was top secret, and again Hinagiku tells him what's he's about to say about the soccor team buying all the food up. Yousuke then says that the soccor team can't keep their mouths shut and leaves, making Momoko angry again. Outside, Hinagiku tells them that Yanagiba is going to get injured, as well what she experienced at the ceremony. Jama-P appears saying he's heard of stuff happening like this. Yuri senses the evil wave coming from the flower clock. Momoko becomes worried about the future and panics. Suddenly, the girls hear a shattering sound coming from the school buildings and investigate. They find a girl named Sachiko frozen in time with a broken pot on the floor. Jama-P comes in stating that Sachiko's time had been stolen from the devil named Tanma. Hinagiku realizes that the repitition of time had to do with Tanma. Jama-P then states that they need to purify Tanma soon, or the people frozen will remain frozen forever. Yuri also states that they need to also save Yanagiba from going up from the viewing platform, which only gives the girls until 12 to stop Tanma. Outaide, Momoko tries to urge Yanagiba not to go up te viewing platform due to a bad odmin. She gives the excuse that a dish broke and that bad luck will spread. In the school, Yuri and Hinagiku go rushing upstairs and find two more girls frozen in time. Not too far, they find Tanma going in the other classrooms and they go chasing after him. When they get to the classroom he's in, they find another girl frozen, but can't find Tanma anywhere. Suddenly Tanma appears and surprises the girls. Yuri unveils his identity, which baffles Tanma. Jama-P appears and asks what his plans are. Tanma then replies with Jama-P being a traitor to the devil world and word spreading about it. Jama-P says that love is better than hate, to which Tanma doesn't get. Jama-P then tries to lunge at Tanma, but he miss. Tanma then makes a yellow circle and goes towards Jama-P, making him frozen while taking away his time. Yuri and Hinagiku watch the whole thing and get surprised. Tanma states his powers, saying that he's sucking people's time away from the school to get rid of the love wave so it doesn't get born. But he notes that someone must have leaped in the future to find out his plans. Hinagiku realizes that the Saint Pendule was trying to put her into he future to warn her about the incoming danger. Tanma then states that he has enough time energy to not fail, and makes an escape. Yuri and Hinagiku transform into the love angels and catch up to Tanma and surround him. Tanma tries to attack the girls with his powers, but miss. The girls then transform into the fighter angels. Tanma tries multiple attack on Lily and Daisy, but they miss. Tanma escapes again, stating that once the clock reaches 12, the love wave will be at it's peak and no way he can lose. Momoko fails to convince Yanagiba not t go on the viewing platform. As a last resort, she whines and tries to find Yuri and Hinagiku. Momoko runs into Tanma, scaring them both. Lily and Daisy come by telling Momoko who he is. Momoko then transforms into the fighter angel Wedding Peach. Tanma makes another escape by jumping out a window, and the Love Angels follow. They surround Tanma outside, but are then attacked by Pluie. Pluie says there already gonna win, but why not let them continue fighting. Tanma runs away, to which Lily and Daisy follow. Tanma reaches a dead end, and is again surrounded by Lily and Daisy. Tanma then says he gives up and promises to not use time for evil, but then sends Lily and Daisy in time. Ta man sends them five years into the future, where they at a karate match. The future shows Hinagiku battling someone else in a match. Daisy is emotional about this, as she wants to continue watching, but wouldn't want to watch as it spoils her future. Tanma then sends the girls to the pat, when Yuri was little. The past shows Yuri fighting over a toy with a boy named Kenji, who moved away after they fought. Tanma tries to sway Lily by saying that if she joined him, he can heal the damaged past between Kenji and apologize. Lily wants to do it, but regrets his offer. They are then sent back to the present, where Peach is battling Pluie and is cornered with a sword. Daisy uses Daisy Punch and Lily use Lily kick to attack Tanma, to which Tanma tries to run away. Peach escapes Pluie's grasp, but let's her go as the time is almost 12 and thinks she won't make it. Daisy and Lily use Daisy Blizzard and Lily Rainbow to stop Tanma. Peach appears uses Bridal Flash, which purifies Tanma. Tanma then flys up to the sky and disappears. All of the time is restored from Jama-P and the rest of the frozen people. An angry Pluie then escapes. The girls then rush to save Yanagiba from falling of the viewing platform, but are too late when it reaches 12. In relief, Yousuke tells the girls of the broken leg of the tower and says they fix it in time, and would've been good if the girls had caight it on camera for the newspaper. The girls then are then embarrassed and relived. The principal and Yanagiba stand on top of the tower, acknowledging the flower clock hydrangea the girls planted. Hinagiku then thanks and kisses her Saint Pendule.